Yugi in Wonderland
by masterctarl
Summary: When Yugi chases a boy he thinks is Mokuba, he falls through the rabbit hole and ends up in Wonderland. Chapter 3 is up! Rating boosted for some dark themes and mild violence in Chapter 3.
1. The Door and the Tweedles

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of characters from the series. I just write fanfics. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 1:

The Door and the Tweedles

Yugi sighed as he trudged home from school. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was crash down into his own bed and sleep. He had to give an oral report in class on why he didn't do his written one. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. Jonouchi and Honda weren't helping either.

"Ah, man, when we get to the shop I'm giving Yami a play by play report on you up there trying to explain that you forgot to do your essay 'cause you were talking to your online boyfriend," Jonouchi laughed.

"Yugi doesn't have an online boyfriend!" Anzu yelled. She blushed and stammered. "I…I mean he wouldn't be dumb enough to meet someone online and develop an intimate relationship with them…" She was trying desperately, and failing pathetically, to hide the fact that she had a crush on Yugi.

"Look guys, I'm really tired," Yugi said, trying not to be rude. "Could you just let me go home solo? You know, so I'm not distracted when I get home and can go take a nap for a while."

"Sure, Yugi, if you really need a wittle nap," Jou teased. It was all in good fun, though, and Yugi soon found himself walking home alone. In fact he thought it was strange that there was no one around. It was 3 P.M. and usually the streets were full of people, but there didn't seem to be anyone around anymore.

So it seemed, at least, until Yugi heard a voice coming toward him. "Oh my, oh dear, I'm late, I'm late!" a familiar voice rang out. Yugi looked behind him and saw Mokuba running toward him carrying a large pocket watch and seeming to wear a pair of floppy, white rabbit ears on top of his head. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Mokuba yelled, running by.

"Wait!" Yugi called, happy to see a familiar face. He chased after Mokuba, wondering what the young VP was doing out there all by himself.

"No time! I'm late!" Mokuba called back. He turned into an ally and disappeared.

Yugi hurriedly turned the corner. Before he could register that Mokuba was no longer there he found himself falling right through the ground. "Whoa!" Yugi yelped, grabbing for something to hold. He wasn't afraid of neither heights nor falling, per say, but it was the sudden stop at the bottom that made him nervous. He found, though, that the ground that he had run across not a moment ago had disappeared completely and there was nothing to grab.

'Oh, man!' Yugi thought morbidly. 'I'm gonna be a duelist pancake!' That was when he realized that other things were falling around him. Next to him he saw an umbrella. 'This is the dumbest idea I've ever had…' he thought with a sweatdrop as he reached out and grabbed the umbrella. He held it up and opened it and, low and behold, he jerked as his momentum greatly lessened. He was now floating gently down a hole and he didn't know where the bottom was. He took the opportunity to look at what he was falling past.

"Everything looks so strange," he said aloud, the sound of his own voice comforting in the bizarre place. There were books with blank pages, portraits with no faces, and clocks that all had different times. One particularly old-looking grandfather clock actually went past 12 and stopped at 17.

Before he knew it, his feet had hit the floor and he closed the umbrella. "This might come in handy later," he told himself, putting the umbrella in his backpack.

"I'm late! I'm late!" he heard down a hall. He looked around and found that he had fallen through the chimney of a rather bizarre house. He followed the voice and saw Mokuba run through a door at the end of the hall. As soon as he reached the door, Yugi opened it and found another door, this time smaller. He opened this door, then another and another on and on until he finally opened the last door and found that it was so small he had to crawl through it. When he stood up he was in a room so tiny his head almost hit the ceiling, but there was no sign of Mokuba.

"Excuse me," Yugi heard below him. He looked down and saw a young man he felt he knew from somewhere standing in front of what looked like a door. Well, that is to say that he saw the top half of the young man sticking out of the door like an ornament. Both the door and the young man in it were only about as tall as Yugi's own shoe. "Can I help you?" the young man asked.

Yugi thought hard and remembered where he'd seen the young man before. "Shadi?" he asked, bending down.

The tiny Shadi blinked up at him. "Sorry?" he inquired, seeming confused.

"You…are Shadi aren't you?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"I am afraid not," the young man smiled apologetically. "I am merely a door, I have no name."

"Oh, well," Yugi didn't quite know how to respond. "Can I go through? I'm looking for someone I…thought was Mokuba."

"I am afraid you are too tall. And besides, no Mokuba has passed through recently. Only the White Rabbit," the door informed him.

"Oh, well, I can't go back the way I came. Is there a way I can go home through there?" Yugi asked.

"That depends where your home is. This door leads to many places, but as I said before, you are much too big," the door answered.

"What am I going to do?" Yugi sighed, sitting down.

"You can try drinking the tea," the door suggested.

Yugi looked at him questioningly. "What tea?" he asked. As he said that a table with a cup of tea seemed to appear right beside him. "Oh!" he said, surprised. "Well, alright, but I don't know what good this will do." Yugi took a sip of the tea and felt something funny inside. Suddenly, as if by magic, his body shrunk. He blinked and looked around, taking it all in. Then he smiled joyfully. "I can fit through!" he cheered, running up to the door.

"So you can," the door smiled warmly. "That means you can indeed go through." The door reached to his side and turned the doorknob, swinging open. "Good luck finding what you are looking for," he said as he swung closed, leaving Yugi alone on the forest path behind him.

"Well, a path means people, so I guess if I follow this path then I'll find someone who can get me home," Yugi reasoned. He followed the path, passing many bizarre and extraordinary creatures and plants, but found no people. That is, until he felt as if someone were watching him. "Hello?" he called out into the forest. There was no answer and he thought he must have been imagining things. But as he moved on he again felt as if he was being followed.

"Who's there?" Yugi asked, turning quickly at the snap of a twig. There was no one there so Yugi decided to continue. As he turned to continue he jumped. Standing in his path were two young men – who looked exactly like Jonouchi and Honda! "Who are you?" he asked. He determined that since the boy who looked like Mokuba wasn't actually Mokuba and the door that looked like Shadi was just a door these two probably weren't who they looked like either.

"Who are we?" the one who looked like Jonouchi echoed.

"Strange thing to ask someone when you are in their territory," the one who looked like Honda said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yugi said. "I didn't know this was your territory. My name is Yugi Mutou."

"Well I'm Tweedle Dee," the one who looked like Jonouchi said.

"And I'm Tweedle Dum," the one who looked like Honda finished.

"It's very nice to meet you," Yugi replied, bowing politely. "You wouldn't happen to know how I can get home, would you?"

"That depends," said Tweedle Dee.

"Where is home?" asked Tweedle Dum.

"I live in Japan, in Domino," Yugi said, hoping they could point him in the right direction.

"Japan?" asked Tweedle Dee.

"Domino?" asked Tweedle Dum.

"Never heard of them," Dee and Dum said together.

"Never heard of Japan?" Yugi asked, stunned. His mouth hung open. "I understand Domino, but how can you not hear about Japan? It's a country!"

"Hey, I bet there are lots of things that you've never heard of!" Tweedle Dum huffed.

"Like maybe the Cheshire Cat," Tweedle Dee smiled and looked at Dum, who smiled back. "Ever heard of the Cheshire Cat?"

"No, I haven't," Yugi admitted. "What's a Cheshire Cat?"

"Not what," Tweedle Dum corrected. "Who."

"He lives here in Wonderland. He looks human, but don't let it fool you. He can't hide his cat's ears or tail," Tweedle Dee explained. "And don't let him make you think he wants to help, either. He's bad news."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, starting to feel nervous.

"He likes to try and make you feel comfortable with him…make you think he's your friend…" Tweedle Dee said, putting his hands in front of him and bending his fingers like long, ugly claws. "He'll lead you deeper…and deeper…until…"

"**_Off with his head!_**" Tweedle Dum shrieked behind Yugi, making the duelist jump. "He'll lead you straight to the King of Hearts!"

"K-King of Hearts?" Yugi squeaked, backing away from the boys.

"Yep," Tweedle Dum nodded. "He's the tyrant ruler of Wonderland. He believes himself the best at _everything_. The Cheshire Cat will find something you're really good at, something you'd _hate_ to lose at, and tell the King of Hearts what it is. The King of Hearts will challenge you to whatever it is. If he wins, he's happy. If he loses though…" Dum ran his finger across his neck, "…you lose your head…literally!"

Yugi unconsciously grabbed his neck, swallowing hard. "I…I don't like the sound of that…" he whimpered. "Can you at least point me to someone who might know Japan, or even Domino? Someone who won't make me…lose my head?" He then remembered that the White Rabbit had come from Japan. "Do you know which way the White Rabbit went?" he asked quickly.

"The White Rabbit?" Tweedle Dee asked, looking at Tweedle Dum.

"Why, of course, we know which way the White Rabbit went," Tweedle Dee replied, smiling as if he and Dee were in on a joke that Yugi somehow missed. "And I believe that he probably can help you get back, if he's not in a hurry."

"But then again, he's always in a hurry," Tweedle Dee pointed out. "But I'm sure if you ask politely he'll make room for you in his schedule." He pointed deeper into the forest, along a path. "He went down that path."

"If you hurry, you may be able to catch up with him," Tweedle Dum added.

"Hurry, now!" Dee and Dum both pushed Yugi toward the path.

"Oh, well, thank you!" Yugi said, walking down that path. After a few steps, he turned to say something else, but Dum and Dee seemed to have disappeared. Yugi shrugged and continued down the path, unaware that he was being watched.


	2. The Cheshire Cat and the Flowers

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Chapter 2

The Cheshire Cat and the Flowers

Yugi walked down the path for what seemed like hours. He finally sighed and sat himself on a rock, elbows on his knees and chin in his palms. This tactic for getting home wasn't proving as effective as he had been hoping. That was when a voice came from behind him, making him jump. He was starting to wish that people would start just showing themselves like normal people.

"Lost, little Yugi?" the voice asked. This voice Yugi knew well. He heard it daily, usually not by his own choice.

"Yami?" Yugi called. "Is that you? Please, _please_ tell me it's you!"

"Nope," the voice answered. It sounded a bit like the voice was laughing at him. Yugi looked up to where the voice came from. On a thick branch, stretched out like a lounging cat, was a young man who indeed looked like Yami. Only two things were different: a tail and two cat-ears.

'_Tail and cat ears?'_ Yugi though desperately. He remembered what the Tweedle brothers had said. "You're the Cheshire Cat!" Yugi exclaimed. He backed away slowly.

"This time, indeed, you are correct," the Cheshire Cat smiled, jumping down from the tree and landing on all fours. He then straightened up, standing on his feet like the human he resembled. "You seem frightened. You aren't afraid of me, are you, Yugi?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Yugi asked, deciding to keep a safe distance between him and the Cat.

"I know lots of things. I know you come from Japan, and that you're here because of the White Rabbit," the Cheshire Cat answered. "Most of all, I know that you're going the wrong way. You should be going the other way down the path. That will lead you to the door out of this place."

"How do I know it's not a trap?" Yugi asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "The Tweedles warned me about you. They said you'll lead me to the King of Hearts, but I'm not falling for it! I'm going to find the White Rabbit and have him show me the way home!"

"But isn't the White Rabbit the one who lead you to Wonderland in the first place?" the Cheshire Cat asked. "Do you really want to trust the one who brought you here? The Tweedles are only trying to trick you. If you don't want to trust me, I won't force you, and I won't force you to be my friend either. However, if you want to get out of here without losing your head I suggest you turn around and find the door that looks like the one that brought you here. It will take you right back to where you come from."

Yugi thought of all of this. The Cheshire Cat had a point; it was the White Rabbit's fault that Yugi was there in the first place. And maybe whatever it was in this world that made it's inhabitants look like Yugi's friends was trying to tell him to trust the Cheshire Cat by making it look like Yami. Finally, he smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll try it your way. I'll go the other way. But at the first sign of a trick, I'm turning back this way and finding the White Rabbit," Yugi warned.

"Very well. If you need my help any further, just give me a holler. I'll be waiting," the Cheshire Cat agreed. He jumped back into the tree he had been sitting in and disappeared.

"Can't anyone in this world just say 'hello' and 'goodbye' like normal people?" Yugi said to himself, turning the way that the Cat who looked like Yami told him to go. He walked, and walked, and walked until his feet were starting to hurt. But still, there was no sign of a door resembling the one he'd come to this world called Wonderland through. The sun was starting to set and he knew his real friends, including the real Yami, were probably going to get worried when they realized he never made it home.

That was when Yugi again sighed and was going to sit on another rock when he came to a realization. This was the same rock he sat on when he met the Cheshire Cat! The Cat had led him in circles! "Aw, man!" Yugi shouted in frustration. He sat back on the rock. "Isn't there anyone in this world that can tell me how to get home?"

"We can!" a tiny female voice called. Yugi looked around in confusion, but no one was there. He shrugged, figuring this world was finally getting to him.

"Hey, down here!" another female voice, this time with more attitude, yelled.

Yugi bent down; looking over the side of the rock he sat on, and found five flowers, each with a girl's top half coming out of the middle of them. "Oh! Hello! Sorry, but I've never talked to a flower before," Yugi apologized.

"That's quite alright," a White Rose in the middle of the group resembling Ishizu smiled. "We're often overlooked."

"Okay? _Okay?_" a Violet who looked like Mai huffed. "It is _not_ okay, I'm sick of being overlooked!"

"Calm down, Violet," a Forget-Me-Not resembling Anzu said. "Don't lose your cool in front of the guest."

"Yeah," a Daisy who looked like Rebecca agreed. "We don't get a lot of company. Besides, this one is cute."

"And besides," a Carnation resembling Shizuka added, "he needs help, and what is the flower's motto?"

"Give a little care where it is gotten," the five chorused.

"Thank you very much," Yugi smiled. "Would you girls know how to get out of here?"

"If I knew how to get out of this place, do you think I'd still be here?" Violet snapped. "But here we are, planted in the ground in the middle of this forest!"

"She's right," Forget-Me-Not sighed. "We can't leave where we are planted. So we're afraid we don't know how to leave the forest, let alone this spot."

"Oh…but I thought you said you knew how," Yugi said, disappointed.

"Well, we know _of_ someone who has left this place before," White Rose corrected. She then cringed, covering her eyes from the setting sun. "I'm sorry, could you move a little to the left? Too much sun makes me feel as if I may wilt…"

"Oh, sure," Yugi moved to the left, covering the flowers in his shadow. They all seemed to sigh in relief. "So, who is this person you know who has left Wonderland before?"

"He is called the Mad Hatter," Daisy said. "He and the White Rabbit are the only ones who have ever left here. At least to our knowledge."

"He is probably having a tea party with the March Hare, as usual. You'll find him back the way you came, just take the right in the fork in the road," Carnation said.

"Thank you very much!" Yugi bowed politely. "It's nice to meet people who make sense here!" He moved to leave, but then stopped as the flowers all suddenly covered their eyes when they sun hit them again.

"Oh, don't mind us," White Rose said, trying not to be a bother. "We usually get such pleasant shade, but this is the one time of day when the sun peaks in through a gap in the trees and we can't shelter ourselves from it. But it will pass in an hour or so."

"Yes, you must hurry before the tea party is over!" Forget-Me-Not agreed.

Yugi pondered it for a moment. He couldn't just leave these nice flowers there. "What if I could move the rock so that it would protect you from the sun?" he suggested.

"There's no way you could move that boulder!" Violet scoffed.

"I can at least try," Yugi said, determined. He bent down and strained, but Violet was right. The boulder was too deep in the ground, it wouldn't budge.

"You tried your best, dear," Carnation smiled kindly. "But you must hurry! Don't worry about us!"

Yugi nodded and started to leave. But something caught on his bag as he was passing a tree, and the umbrella fell out. 'The umbrella!' he realized. He took it over to the flowers and opened it, placing it so they would be protected from the sun but the rain would still be able to fall on them if they needed it. He lodged the end of it under the boulder so the wind wouldn't blow away. "There, that should protect you girls!" he said, satisfied with his work. "Bye!" He turned and hurried down the path.

As he left, he could hear Violet's voice. "Well, maybe he wasn't so bad for a human, after all."

To be continued…


	3. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare

Disclaimer: Guess how much of Yu-Gi-Oh! I still own. Just guess? Did you guess _none_? Then you're correct. You win another chapter. Enjoy.

Note: This chapter is a bit darker than the others. It's also very light shounen-ai (Yami Bakura/Ryou) if you squint _really_ good.

Chapter 3  
The Mad Hatter and the March Hare

Yugi found himself breaking into a run as he turned right at the fork in the road. The sun was so low, now, that stars began to wink at him from the dark sky. He tried to keep himself occupied from the strange noises the forest made in the dark by looking for constellations in the stars. But he didn't find any he knew, not even the big dipper. "Why is everything here so strange?" he sighed, deciding to instead focus on the path.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Yugi whirled around quickly and found himself face to face with the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm following advice that doesn't lead me in circles!" Yugi huffed, turning on his heel and continuing the way he was going. "I didn't find that little circle you led me in very amusing!"

"What circle?" the Cat that looked like Yami asked, following.

"Don't play dumb," Yugi didn't have the patience at the moment for this. "I followed your instructions and just ended up right back where I started! These nice flowers next to the boulder told me I can find the Mad Hatter and March Hare down this way, though! They'll tell me which way to go!"

"You mustn't ask them!" the Cheshire Cat suddenly hissed, jumping in front of Yugi. Yugi stopped quickly, glaring.

"And why not?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Whoever this Cat was, he wasn't to be trusted. He already found that out.

"Because the March Hare may be innocent enough, but the Mad Hatter is _not_ your friend!" the Cat insisted, taking a step toward Yugi. "The flowers don't know any better, but I do! You have to trust me!"

Yugi took a step back, but then looked at the face that looked like Yami's. He _looked_ sincere enough. Then again, he looked pretty sincere when he'd led Yugi in circles. So he regained his resolve. "Give me one good reason to trust you and not them."

The Cheshire Cat stared at him for a moment, considering the question, then sighed. "Fine." With that last word, he faded away, simply disappearing.

Yugi thought he looked sad for a moment before he disappeared, so considered that he might have been too hard on the Cat. But he then shook it out of his head. "That wasn't Yami. That was a trickster. He just _wants_ me to think he's sad." And so, he moved on.

It wasn't long before he reached a thick, wooden gate larger than a full-grown man. From behind it he could hear people talking and laughing, even music. "This has to be it!" he told himself. He approached the gate, but before opening it he heard the Cheshire Cat in the back of his mind again. _'You mustn't ask them! The Mad Hatter is not your friend!' _Yugi paused a moment, but then shook it out of his head. The Cheshire Cat was lying. He was the one who wasn't his friend. He tricked Yugi into wandering around in circles when he could have been looking for help.

So Yugi opened the large gate, walking into perhaps the most exaggerated tea party he'd ever seen. As soon as he passed through, the sounds of the party stopped and there was only silence. Japanese lanterns of all colors were strung across the boxed-in yard, which was surrounded by walls of brick. There were tea pots and tea cups everywhere – but only two people at the table. One was a young man in an elegantly made purple top hat and coat, and the other could have been the first's younger brother in looks, but he instead had a pair of long hare's ears sticking out of his long, white hair resembling the ones the White Rabbit had. But it was who the two young men resembled from his own life that made Yugi gasp. The Mad Hatter was Yami Bakura and the March Hare was Ryou!

The Cheshire Cat's words poured into his mind again. _'The March Hare may be innocent enough…!'_ he heard, but he finished the sentence himself, staring at the other person at the table, "…but the Mad Hatter is _not_ my friend…" The Cheshire Cat had been warning him. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum were exactly as Jonouchi and Honda were when he'd first met them, the Flowers treated him as softly and kindly as his female friends tended to, and the Cheshire Cat…oh, how he wished he'd trusted the Cheshire Cat sooner!

Yugi turned to run out of the tea party, but a voice stopped him. "Well, well, well…" came Yami Bakura, or rather the _Mad Hatter's_ voice. "It seems we have an uninvited guest. Door Mouse, do go and make sure this one doesn't leave."

"Door Mouse?" Yugi asked. He looked around but still only saw two other people. He then heard a click behind him and turned sharply. Sitting on a key now in the gate, no bigger than the size of his hand, was a tiny Malik with mouse ears and a mouse tail. It took him a moment to realize the tiny Malik, or rather Door Mouse, had locked the gate. "Hey!" he yelped, reaching for the key. But as soon as his hand was in reach, the Door Mouse bit it. "Ow!"

"Now, now…" the Mad Hatter's voice was so close that Yugi froze. He felt the man who looked like Yami Bakura's fingers curl around his shoulders and his breath caught in his throat in fear. "The only thing ruder than coming to a party uninvited…" he felt the Mad Hatter's breath on his ear, "…is leaving without permission…" This was twisted logic. Just twisted enough to suit the man the Mad Hatter resembled.

"I…I'm sorry," Yugi finally found his voice. "I…I didn't mean to come in uninvited. It was…was the wrong door."

"Really?" there was a humored air in the Hatter's voice this time. "Did you hear that, March Hare? It was the _wrong door_."

"Y-yes…" Ryou's kind voice was a welcome sound to Yugi, as nervous as it sounded, and even if it wasn't really him using it. There was a nervous chuckle that followed and Yugi felt sorry for the March Hare. Did the Mad Hatter treat him as Yami Bakura often treated Ryou? As a toy, or a possession?

"Come, my boy," the Hatter said smoothly, pulling Yugi away from the door he so wanted to be able to escape through. "Our tea party is not over yet. Come join us."

"Yes," the Hare said quickly. "Please, _do_ join us for tea!" The slight warning sound in his voice told Yugi to do as he was told.

"O-of course," Yugi agreed nervously. "You do seem to have so many seats open. I suppose I could spare some time."

"Good, good! Door Mouse!" the Hatter called. Like a flash, the tiny Mouse jumped off of the key, ran across the grass, grasped the end of the tablecloth, and pulled himself onto the table. He then went to work pouring three cups of tea, even though the Hatter and Hare already had half-full cups in front of them. The Hatter pushed Yugi into the seat across from the March Hare and sat at the head of the table, between both of them.

"S-so…" the Hare spoke up, looking at Yugi with wide eyes. Yugi didn't want to think of the torment the Hatter put him through to make him such a nervous creature. "What brings you to our part of the forest?"

"Oh, I was just looking for directions, but I already got them," Yugi said quickly. He wanted to finish his tea and get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Oh, that's good," the Hare said, but then fell silent again.

"Come, now," the Hatter reached out and stroked the Hare's cheek gently. It was almost…affectionate. "It wouldn't kill you to socialize." He then gripped the Hare's chin roughly. "But it _might _kill you not to."

"S-sorry!" the Hare yelped, not daring to pull away.

Yugi swallowed hard. How'd he get himself into this mess? "And you," the Hatter released the Hare's chin and leaned toward Yugi this time, causing the high schooler to sit straighter. "You never told us your name. That's _very_ rude, you know."

"Y-Y-Yugi…" he couldn't help stuttering. He'd never been more frightened in his life. This Mad Hatter seemed even more insane than the real Yami Bakura.

"Well, Y-Y-Yugi…" the Hatter mimicked him for his name, "Do you know why there're so many empty seats here?" He picked up his teacup and sipped the tea, staring at Yugi the entire time.

"N-no," Yugi said, deciding to drink some tea as well. He'd thought it might have been poisoned, since the Hatter seemed crazed enough for it, but it was from the same pot as the Hatter's tea so it was safe if he was drinking it. The tea would help calm his nerves as well, hopefully.

"These seats used to be _filled_ with other people. They were from all over," the Hatter said casually. "A wonderful little gaggle of the lords and the drabble." He smirked at his own rhyme. "But then…Oh, March Hare, why don't _you_ tell him what happened?" The March Hare seemed to hesitate for the shortest of moments, and that was all it took. The Hatter's hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, causing the Hare to make a startled choking sound, dropping his teacup to the ground. "_That_, little Yugi, is what happened!" He squeezed a bit, causing the boy-like creature he held in his grasp to grab at his arm and close his eyes in fear. "You know what I hate more than anything? _Rudeness!_ And at first it was fun, but then I discovered they were all _very_ rude!" He squeezed a little more, but then let go.

The March Hare dropped to the ground, grasping his throat, gasping and coughing. "I-I'm…s-sorry!" he coughed out. Yugi couldn't do anything but stare in horror. The Door Mouse didn't even stop for the occasion, still zipping about the table, pouring tea into cups that didn't even have people to drink from them.

The Mad Hatter reached down and, in an almost friendly gesture, helped the Hare back to his feet. "You're a very lucky Hare," he said, stroking the boy's hair. "If you weren't such delightful company, I wouldn't have let you go."

The Hare was even more wide-eyed than before. His eyes flitted to Yugi, who was absolutely horrified by this whole ordeal. He then looked back up at the Hatter. "I'm sorry…" he whimpered, hand wandering to the table while the man's eyes were on his face. "Please forgive me and don't hurt me…"

"For what?" the Hatter asked, amused.

"_For this!_" the Hare grabbed a teapot off of the table and, faster than the Hatter could react, smashed it against the side of his head. The Mad Hatter's eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the ground. The March Hare couldn't believe he'd just done that. He then regained his composure, dropping the cracked teapot and grabbing the stunned Yugi by the hand and pulling him out of his seat. "Come on!" he said, dragging Yugi to the gate.

The Door Mouse had already zipped to the unconscious Hatter and was trying to revive him. "I can't believe I just did that!" the Hare that looked like Ryou yelped, quickly unlocking the gate with the key the Door Mouse left in it.

"I can't believe it either! The Ryou I know would never do something like that to Yami Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed, watching the Mad Hatter groan and sit up. The Hare gave him a puzzled look, but Yugi didn't explain, instead saying, "Nevermind! Just go!" He then pushed Ryou through the door.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot!" they heard the Hatter yell at his little servant. "Stop them!"

But as the Door Mouse tried to catch them, the March Hare slammed the gate. They heard a little THUMP as he hit the door full speed. "I've always wanted to do that," the Hare actually gave a genuine smile as he looked at Yugi. He then locked the gate from the outside with the key he'd kept on him. "That will hold them. Come on!"

"Right!" Yugi and the March Hare took off down the path as they heard the Mad Hatter slam his fists on the large gate, screaming and cursing. He looked back but the Hatter was trapped behind the locked gate so Yugi sighed in relief. Not only because he lost the Mad Hatter, but also because he wasn't traveling alone in the strange, dark Wonderland anymore. The kindhearted March Hare would hopefully know the way out.

_Hopefully_.

To be continued…


End file.
